


I'm Saying I Pity You, Nubsucker

by psionicTrickster



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Sick Karkat, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 03:38:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psionicTrickster/pseuds/psionicTrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat's a whiny asshole when he's sick or when he wants a rom-com marathon. Unfortunately, right now, it's both, but without Gamzee there, it's up to Sollux to take care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Saying I Pity You, Nubsucker

“Soooooolluuuuux, come on, you promised you’d watch with me!!”

You roll your eyes at the whining troll, “I’m trying to code here KK, y’know, for you. Thince your thtupid ath hell husktop lackth a proper anti-viruth. Honethtly, how did you get from trying to code an anti-viruth to making it go into lockdown?”

The small troll walked into the room, a blanket wrapped around him. This was one of the few days where Karkat wasn’t screaming his head off. Unfortunately, that meant either Gamzee couldn’t make it to a rom-com marathon or KK was sick. Or both. Right now, it’s both. Usually you’re the one stuck with caring for him. Not that you mind, honestly you’re pretty sure Gamzee knows about your flush crush on Karkat and sometimes purposely misses a marathon.

You sigh when Karkat glomps, fucking glomps (holy fuck, why does he have to be cute?) , your left arm rubbing at your sleeve with his nose, “Soooooolluuuuuux. Pleeeaaaase…”

“KK, jutht… five more minuteth.” You say, as you try to resume typing with Karkat-weight on your arm. You can feel a slight heat on your face but hopefully Karkat’s too sick to notice that.

“Sooooooolluuuuuuuuux…” He say your name for the third time and you sigh.

“Fine. Fine.” You stand up and he proceeds to lean on you, “Aren’t you gonna let go of my arm, KK?”

He just looks up, eyes reddish and cheeks flushed, sniffles and says “Make me soup, Sollux.”

“Is that a de-“ the comment is cut off by because Karkat’s starting to do that puppy-dog face and combined with his red as all heck face it was irre-fucking-sistable. “Fine, gog you can be thuch a whiny bitch when you’re thick.”

He just looks back down and follows you into the nutrition block where you open up a nutrition cylinder filled with noodles and bits of cluckbeast. You follow the instructions on the cylinder’s tag and viola, Karkat’s soup in three minutes.

He released your arm when you pick up the soup-filled bowl and he’s just sort of waddling behind you like a baby quackbeast. (Honestly, you find this more adorable than you should.)

You place the bowl on top of the glass table in front of Karkat’s TV, “Come on you sick aththhole, let’th get thith over with.”

Instead of the usual Karkat remark, he instead snuggles up next to you on the couch and throws the blanket he’s holding around both of you. He picks up the remote and plays whatever the movie before picking up the bowl of soup and hugging it close to his chest.

You’re not exactly sure what the actual fuck is happening with Karkat, but having his body heat right next to you isn’t exactly letting you think straight. Especially when his eyelids are drooping so that his eyes are half-lidded and redish, it makes him look adorable and sexy at the same fucking time. His nose is red too, highlighting the roundedness that seemed slightly off yet completely perfect on Karkat. How someone with a razor sharp tongue could have rounded everything from his nubby horns to slightly chubby fingers was beyond your understanding. It did make the slightly younger troll cuter than a baby meowbea-

“-ollux? Sollux??”

Oh, hell, Karkat was calling you. “Erm… yeah, KK?”

He looks back from you to the screen once you answer him. The bowl of soup is back on the table and he’s hugging his knees instead, “Sorry…”

You lift an eyebrow, “For what ekthactly?”

“Everything…” he says without removing his eyes from the screen, “Making you take care of me. Being such a burden…”

His eyebrows are scrunched together and you feel your flushed feelings ignite as your pity for him skyrockets. “KK…”

He turns to look at you and the second he does you lean in and press a kiss on his lips. You lean back immediately and give him a half-smile, “I don’t mind taking care of you, KK.”

His face gets redder and he hides behind his knees, “Th-the hell, Captor, you fuckwad?! What are you doing?!”

“There’s my KK,” you say as you lean in, making him take a glance at you and return to hiding, “I’m saying I pity you, nubsucker.”


End file.
